How It All Ended
by emma676
Summary: One-shot. Ever wonder on what note Ricky & Amy left off at bandcamp? Banter and heartbreak ensues.


Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Life, or any of the characters, or anything related to Secret Life.

He smirks, I retort. This has been going on for the past hour. Let's just keep it short...I'm stupid and I lost my virginity to this guy, and for some reason I'm sticking around because I feel like he's different. "Why don't you call one of your whores"? I say continuing on with the banter, I'm just helping and I don't care. He laughs, throwing his head back. Yeah, he would find that amusing, these man-whores always do...yet I still had sex with him, how hypocritical do I sound? "So should I call you now, or later?" He smirks back leaning into me. Really, how dare he. I narrow my eyes at him, and he just gives me that smirk...I guess it's some sort of classic thing for him. I roll my eyes, trying to shrug off how he just made me feel. "You were my first, and you know it, so you have no right to say that to me." I said with my voice cracking, mustering all the strength I could wasn't enough. Tears rimming around my eyes I look away and blink back, in hopes that he doesn't notice.

He sighs, and cups my cheek, forcing me to look at him. "I blink in frustration and confusion. What the hell does he want, is this another one of his seduction things? It's not going to work this time. _Keep telling yourself that, Amy,_ the voice in the back of my head says. I sigh, and try to move his hand away, but he clasps his hand on mine. I widened my eyes at the gesture and look back into his eyes, brown eyes that mentally undressed me a while back, now looking at me like I'm not some piece of meat.

"Amy, I know you were, and...I'm sorry. I...I should've known better, and that's all I can say. He uses his other hand to cup my cheek. "It doesn't make me any less of a piece of shit, I know, but you just have to know, that I didn't think of you as another cherry to pop that night...I really didn't, I just...I was curious, and for once I actually was curious about a girl, not just sex, but actually wanting to be with one because..." he sighs, closing his eyes. Oh God...what is he going to say, something snidey that's just going to shatter my heart even more? Great, this is what you get, Amy. "I liked one" he finishes, sighing, looking up.

What...he likes me? Wake up, Amy, it was just one night, that's it. This guy is just like the rest of the man whores, there's nothing special about him, let it go, let him go. _But there is something special about him,_ that little voice again says to me. I close my eyes, let it go Amy...just let it go, let him go. "No", I say simply. He furrows his eyebrows, not letting go of his hand off my face. I bite my lip, and look down..."No", I said simply again, trying to make it sound as believable as possible. We can't...I point back and forth towards us and pause. "This can't happen", I finish. He finally lets go. and takes a step back and looks at me for a second, and continues. Amy, look, I get that you don't trust me, I do, but for some reason I can't help how I feel about you. It's only been a couple of weeks, but I do like you, and honestly, you're the first girl I've liked. My eyes soften for a second and he takes a step forward. Maybe he's different...maybe he has a story as to why he is this way. No, Amy. Fight this. Fight it and let it go. Let him go, say something simple and simply walk away.

I take a big breath, gathering all my strength. "Ricky, you do this with every girl, and I'm not going to let you break my heart, that's not going to happen. He opens his mouth to say something. Please don't say anything...you're just going to make me like you even more than I already do. "Please, Ricky, I said looking down, let me finish." Looking back up I noticed that he looked back down, and nodded. "I liked you from the moment I saw you at band practice, I sigh and laugh. I accidentally look at him and his eyes are boring and searching mine again, a small smile hiding between the intensity. Trying to shake it off, I start again, "I started playing because of you, but now that I know that you're just another one of them, the fantasy is over." _You know that's not true._ Stupid inside voice. I shake my head trying to shake it off, and continue. Don't call me. Don't speak to me. Don't even think about me. He laughs, looking upset...don't think of it anymore as of him losing a supposed easy lay in his eyes, Amy.

"That's not possible Amy, he says simply. I'm not going to not think about you, because for once I felt different, he pointed at us back and forth, similar to what I did a couple minutes before, and said the words that I dreaded to hear that I knew were true. "This is different". I don't know why, but it is. He sighs, running his hands through his hair. He takes another step forward and takes his hands in mine, leaning his forehead against mine, my heart skips a thousand beats, but no, I refuse to let this boy break my heart. I shake my head, tears running down my face. "Listen to what I say, Ricky. Please", I say practically pleading even more at this point, if that's even possible.

With all the strength I have, I pull around from his hold and run out out of the room sobbing, hearing footsteps behind me that are his. "Amy come on, don't do this!" I get to my room in time, go into it and lock the door. He keeps knocking on the door and telling me to open up and hear him out, but I don't let him, I refuse. I'm just against the door, crying my eyes out like some pathetic naive 15 year old, trying to shut the world out. & that's exactly what I am, I guess. _You know he liked you, Amy._ Stupid inside voice. The school counselor's voice awakes my thoughts. "Ricky, she doesn't want to see you, so please, leave or you'll be getting into trouble. I hear some argument brewing between them, and he sighs and leaves, leaving me with this "I'm not going to forget, Amy". I sob even more, and my stomach tingles, for some reason giving me the impression that I've made a big mistake. _The start of something big is only beginning,_ the inside voice again said.

A/N - So, this might totally have sucked, but I just come up with it out of this conversation thing I saw with the first thing that Ricky & Amy said in this. I just immediately thought of them, and I always wanted a story about what happened after bandcamp. Was there an argument like this, did Ricky & Amy talk about it, did Amy refuse to talk to him, did she ignore him, or did Ricky ignore her? So, this may not be exactly accurate as to how it really happened, or it went down, but this is the way I would want it to go. ABC Family, if you want to use it, BY ALL MEANNSSSS, use it LOL. There's nothing I want more but the topic of bandcamp to be revisted, there's so much we don't know. Okay, so I'm done ranting. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable and decent. I've never really submitted anything here before, or wrote a full one-shot. Oh, and I realize the title might be totally lame, but right now I don't have the patience to come up with something better. Maybe it'll come to me. Okay, I'll stop now, lol. & my name really isn't emma, no idea why I put it as that in the first place...k seriously finished now.


End file.
